


Nightmare

by AnaB



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaB/pseuds/AnaB
Summary: Three times that Ron has associated Hermione with a nightmare throughout their relationship
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: I was watching harry potter with my boyfriend and this just came out. Hope you enjoy!  
No characters here belong to me, all are owned by brilliant J. K. Rowling.  
Ps: Also posted on fanfiction.net

_ **First** _

_She is a nightmare!_ Ron snorted as he threw himself on the bed. No one should be that smart! And as if that wasn't enough she made him look like a complete fool. Always saying stupid things while she always said brilliant things. As if it wasn't enough to be the youngest of the Weasley's men, and his brothers always made fun of him. Now Ron was friend with the guy who saved the wizarding world and the brightest girl in school. That is, he was the untalented friend of the group, without money and without any brilliant deeds. He was common.

And as if that wasn't enough, she always seemed to imply something wrong with him! Who knows someone for the first time and says that person's nose is dirty?! He always seemed to do something wrong when she was around. His duty was not good enough, his clothes not clean enough, he ate too much. Ron rolled his eyes. The girl was completely annoying!_ She was blamed for both of you, _he recalled. He felt his anger fade a little. Maybe he was being a little unfair to her. In the end she had indeed been blamed for the troll situation. Well, if he was honest it was his fault. If he hadn't been rude to her, she'd probably be in the salon by the time the troll had attacked.

"Harry, do you think Hermione got hurt?" He whispered to his colleague lying in the next bed. Damn, he shouldn't have talked to her like that. Even more in the middle of everyone.

"I don't think so," Harry replied, turning sideways and sleeping. Ron sighed, she was fine. That was what mattered.

* * *

** _Second_ **

He felt his stomach burn when he saw her dance around Viktor Krum. They were fighting all week. Well, that wasn't exactly news, they fought most of the time. But that didn't mean she had to go out with Krum! Since when did Hermione be so friendly with other boys ?!

_That stupid Bulgarian._ He tasted bitter in his mouth. Of course if he asked her out she would go along. Who wouldn't go ?! Girls lined up behind him. A nationally known guy with the talent he had. But he wasn't good for her! Viktor Krum wasn't good enough for Hermione! How could she not see that?

_So, who is? You?_ Ron felt his heart pound. No, Hermione wouldn't want a guy like him. A normal guy, without any brilliance and who, moreover, came from a large and poor family. It wasn't like he was interested anyway. No. She was just your friend. Obviously he found her beautiful. But friends found other friends beautiful, right? There was nothing weird about it.

It was completely normal to notice how beautiful and silky her curls were. Or how her smile made her cheeks lift and cover her brown eyes. And of course he would be bothered that she was seeing a guy from another school. After all, he would be bothered if Ginny also went out with a guy from another school, right?

"You're fraternizing with the enemy!" He accused her. That was the point! She was being reckless about dating a guy she didn't even know. Besides, he was famous, many famous people were fake and hid absurd stories. Viktor couldn't be trusted, didn't Hermione see that? What kind of thoughts could he have in mind when going out with her? Of course, he was just a profiteer!

"The enemy ?!" She stared at him incredulously. He felt his blood boil. Hermione, the most brilliant witch of her age, had suddenly gone blind ?!

At some point in the long discussion he had lost focus. And all he could think about was how silly and innocent she was to be not seeing that Viktor Krum was not good enough for her! The Bulgarian was simply a famous idiot who was taking advantage of his best friend! And Ron would never allow it.

"You know the solution to that, don't you?!" she asked, glaring at him. They had stopped in front of the stairs after long minutes arguing. Ron watched as her neatly groomed hair was now a kind of nest of wild curls falling all around. And he can't help noticing that she still looked very beautiful.

"Go on" He challenged her. He was fed up with this discussion and her passionate blindness.

"Next time there's a ball, take the courage to invite me before another does, and not as a last option!" She shouted angrily. He felt as if the air was suddenly gone from his lungs.

Of course he had thought of inviting her. Damn, he'd been rolling up to the minute to find someone because he couldn't think of someone else who liked to take past her. But wouldn't it be weird? They were friends. Could friends go to a ball together, or would things be weird? The last thing he wanted was for people to think he was interested in her. Especially after all the stupid Skeeter rumors.

"Well ... I mean ..." He stammered, not sure how to respond to her. _Bloody Hell! "This is completely out of point!"_

_Damn, she was a complete nightmare!_

* * *

_ **Third** _

Ron could smell her sweet perfume. _Damn it._ He was trying to focus on what she was saying. He really was. But then all he could observe was the movement of her mouth. He had always notice how Hermione's mouth had a natural rosy, and although he didn't see her stuffing with weird things like the other girls did, she still looked soft and silky. He had never come close to her mouth, but wondered if it had a texture similar to her skin.

She had a good skin. He could feel the softness and delicacy as he hugged her. Just as he could smell the sweet scent emanating from her. It was not a sickening smell. No, it was tasty and reminded him of the smell that lingered in the fields behind The Burrow in the spring.

"Ron, did you hear what I said?" She asked. He felt as if he had emerged from a state of numbness.

"Yes, yes." He nodded quickly, but it wasn't enough to convince her. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, it was impossible not to feel his lips rise together. He loved her smile.

"No, you didn't hear"

Without thinking he reached out and placed it around his neck. She felt her fingers open in an attempt to touch as much of her skin as possible. _Soft,_ he confirmed the texture. He watched Hermione's slightly confused eyes with his gesture. His thumb slid down her cheek until it reached the edge of her lips. Ron watched her eyes widen with the movement and in response his pulse quickened. Without any sign of resistance he continued the exploration.

Hermione parted her lips as her finger rested on her mouth. He could feel her hot, ragged breathing. _Hell, his heart felt like it was going out of his mouth._ Her mouth was as soft as her skin. Ron watched her moisten her lips. The gesture made him feel a twinge of expectation. He watched her lean against the chair and slide to the edge approaching. And then it was too much for him to bear, in one swift precise motion he bent and fitted his lips to hers.

_Merlin, how delicious._ The thought exploded in his head at the taste and texture of it. It was nothing as he had imagined, it was even better. Not even his favorite pudding was so good. He slid his tongue gently over her lips exploring. Ron heard her gasp and open her mouth._ Hell._ He slid his hand up her arms to her waist, and pulled her closer. His fingers found the hem of Hermione's shirt and lifted it until found a piece of skin.

Ron felt dizzy. The taste of Hermione's mouth and the texture of her skin on his fingers made him feel ecstatic yet completely aroused. And then she pulled away, Ron felt his stomach tighten. Would she walk away and say that all this had been a mistake? But to her surprise Hermione Granger jumped on his lap and kissed him.

He moaned at the weight of her on his lap and the taste of her lips. His hands quickly found a way down her back and pressed her against his chest. _Merlin, she was delicious._ The pressure of her breasts against his chest made him hard. Ron wanted to explore her, wanted to feel more of that soft, silky skin, to taste and smell her. He pushed their mouths away and buried his face in Hermione's neck. He heard her moan as he opened his mouth and sucked at her skin. _Had he ever imagined that Hermione's voice could be so sexy? That your body would respond promptly to the sound?_

Ron slid a hand down Hermione's back toward her ass. He had to contain a moan as he squeezed the delicious bulky flesh. Definitely the school uniform hid a lot from her body. When had the annoying little girl with the tousled hair become this hot girl? He felt her fingers slide down his chest in a caress.

"Ron ... Can anyone see us?" He couldn't help but notice how breathless she sounded as she said the sentence. Ron pulled back a little to get a better look at her. Hermione's mouth and neck were slightly red from the pressure of his lips, and some curls had come loose from her free-falling hairpin. She had never looked so beautiful at any other time ...

Ron woke up and sat on the bed. He could feel the sweat running down his back and the panting breath. He had dreamed about Hermione!_ Bloody hell._ He could still taste her lips on his mouth and they were nothing like the honey strawberry-like kisses from Lavender. No, she was warm and soft.

"Is everything okay?" Neville stared at him confused from his bed. Ron quickly pulled the blanket up in an attempt to hide the bulk that had formed in front of his pants. _Bloody hell, Hermione! She'll kill him any day. The woman is a fucking nightmare._


End file.
